Fan Boy!
by SexyDeathEater
Summary: Kaoru had been invited to see his favorite Korean boy band live with the host club. OOC-ness and T for safety.


Ello loves!

I'm baaaaack! XD

So, this is a continuation to the story Bathroom kisses. I got this idea a long time ago. At first, I wanted to use U-kiss but, SHINee's amazing dancing and Jongyun's sexiness won over U-kiss.

So I hope you enjoy this silly story.

Warning: OOC-ness, sexy dancing, sexy Korean boys and shounin ai.

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Ouran, SHINee, or Kyouya, Kaoru, Jonghyun, Taemin or Key. TT_TT *blows nose*

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

Fan Boy

It was a normal day at the host club. Tamaki was busy charming the girls. Honey-Senpai swooning the girls by eating cakes and Mori toke the girls to la la land with quietness. Haruhi awed the girls with her commoner stories and the twins were busy getting the girls wet with the forbidden brotherly love act. However, Koaru wasn't himself these past few days.

Ever since that day with him and Kyouya-Senpai, he seemed to zone out more and more often.

Even right now he wasn't that much into character! Thankfully, the girls hadn't notice.

A small boy calling Kaoru brought the younger twin out of his zoned out trance. Kaoru looked at the small boy was standing in front of him holding an envelope. "This is for you." Said the small boy shyly while handing Kaoru the envelope. Kaoru toke it and dismissed the boy.

A loud, girlish, shriek made everyone stop what they were doing and looked at the source of the noise.

Their eyes landed on the young twin, who was busy clutching at the envelop as if it were the answer for world peace.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY FREAKING GOD!" the boy had yelled.

Everyone looked at him curiously. "Umm...Kaoru-Chan, why are you yelling?" asked Honey-Senpai with his mouth full of cake.

"I got it! I got it!" yelled Kaoru in happiness. "Got what?" asked Hikaru irritated. Tamaki placed his hands on his lover's right shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"_We _got tickets and backstage passes to SHINee's concert tomorrow night!" yelled the young twin again.

A loud cry of happiness was heard. This time, it was Tamaki who had cried. "We? You mean the host club?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hai hai!" answered Kaoru. The two boys held hands and started jumping around in happiness.

"That's impossible! The tickets are sold out! Even _I _couldn't buy a ticket!" said one of the costumers. "Ah yes. Well, it seems that the twins are close friends with SHINee." Stated Kyouya.

"WHAT?" yelled the girls.

"Eeh. Kaoru and I designed their custom for the Korean video of Lucifer." Shrugged Hikaru. "WHAT? YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" asked the host king in anger. "You never asked." Answered Hikaru simply. The king went to his corner to cry at his boyfriend's carelessness.

"Do you guys wanna come?" asked the young twin. "I like music! So yes I'll come!" said the short cute little senior. His tall cousin just grunted in agreement. "Well, I've heard of SHINee before and I like a few of their music so I'll come." Answered Haruhi smiling at the twins. "I'M COMING TOO!" answered Tamaki from his corner.

All eyes went to the Shadow king, who was busy scribbling on his black notebook. "well, I guess going wouldn't hurt." He answered. "Besides, pictures of the host club and SHINee would easily raise profits." Kyouya looked up from his notebook and smirked at the other club members.

"Great! The concert starts at eight. Let's meet up at our house at six thirty." Said the younger twin. He grabbed his older brother's hand and dragged him out of the doors and went home to get ready for tomorrow night.

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

It was around 6:26 when the doorbell of the Hitachiin mansion rang. Kaoru dashed his way down the stairs and opened the door, allowing the five members to enter. They all looked at him in awe. "Kaoru…you look good!" stated the commoner girl. The host nodded, minus Kyouya. "Really? Thanks!" he brought his gaze on Kyouya. He could have sworn that he saw something flash in his eyes.

Kaoru was wearing a black tank top. Covering him was a silver jacket. He was wearing red skinnies that were similar to Taemin's. Black eyeliner covered his eyes and glitter sparkled their appearance on his eyes. His hair was spiked up from the back. All in all he looked like a fabulous diva. Not as fabulous as Key but close enough.

"You guys don't look bad yourselves." And he was true. Mori was wearing a navy blue shirt that was ripped on the edges. He wore light green baggy jeans and red convers. He had all of his hair spiked up. His cousin was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie and black pants. He was wearing black and white checkered shoes. His hair had stayed the same.

Harui wore a baby blue shirt with a rainbow on it and white skinnies. She had her hair straightened. The host club King was also wearing a navy blue shirt. Except his shirt had the words 'BORN TO PARTY' typed on them.

And last but not least, the Shadow King. His outfit seemed a bit similar to Kaoru's. He was also wearing a red tank top. Covering him was a black leather jacket. He wore black skinnies and convers. His had black eyeliner lined on his eyelids. His hair seemed a bit messy. Making him look fuckable.

"I'M DONE!" yelled the elder twin as he made his way down the stairs. He was wearing a blue shirt that said 'PARTY MONSTER' white skinnies and blue convers. He had blue eyeliner and had his hair spiked.

"Okay! Let's go!" yelled Kaoru joyfully.

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

They arrived at the concert hall at exactly 7 pm. 15 minutes after waiting, Kaoru heard a girl behind him talking noisily at her friend. "I'm the number one fan of SHINee." She stated while flicking her hair. Kaoru snorted at her. This caused the girl to glare at him. "Oh? Do you think your better?" she asked angrily. "Oh…I know I'm better." People around the host club and the two girls oohed at Kaoru's answer. "You do know what this means?" asked the snobbish girl. Kaoru nodded his head. "BAND TRIVIAAAAA!" yelled the girl.

For the next 12 minutes Kaoru and the snobbish girl spent the time answering Hikaru's question. They were both tied. It was the final round. If one of the answered a question wrong, they would be proven that they are not the number one fan.

"Ok. Last question, what does Jonghyun hate the fangirls to say in a cute manner?" asked Hikaru. "Pft that's easy! It's sexy bad boy!" answered the snobbish girl. "Wrong! It's 'BLING BLING'." Answered Kaoru. "And the winner isssss…..KAORU!" the people around them cheered while the snobbish girl huffed at them and fling her hair. All the cheers quieted down once the doors of the concert hall opened.

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

Everyone was having blast! People were singing along, dancing and having the time of their lives. Even Kyouya, the Shadow King, was enjoying the music.

SHINee first sang Amigo then Up & Down and Lucifer.

_Baby_

_Negae banhae beorin naegae wae irae_

_Dureopdago mulleoseoji malgo_

_Geunyang naegae matgyeobwala eoddae_

_My lady_

The intro of Ring Ding Dong filled the fans ears and Kaoru screamed his head off out of happiness. "IT'S MY FAVORITE SONG!" if the host did know Kaoru that well, they would have easily mistaken him for a random fangirl

_[Key] Ring ding dong_

_Ring ding dong_

_Ring diggi ding diggi_

_Ding ding ding (x2)_

_[Taemin/Minho] Ring ding dong_

_Ring ding dong_

_Ring diggi ding diggi_

_Ding ding ding (x2)_

Kaoru and Kyouya danced to the music. Enjoyment clearly showed itself on their faces.

A spot light was searching the faces of the crowed. Kaoru gasped as he looked between the spot light and the band. "What is it Kaoru?" asked Kyouya. "They never use the spot light unless an important person is in the audience. If the spot that person they would take them on stage and let the person dance with them." He answered. Something flashed in Kyouya's eyes. Was it jealousy? Kaoru was too busy to focus on the Shadow King.

[Jonghyun] Sashil nan bulanhae

Eoddeokhae nal boneunji

[Taemin/Key] Eojjeomyeon eojjeomyeon

Naegae hogameul gatgo itneunji molla

[Onew] Etorok anjeolbujeol hal subbakae eopseo

[Jonghyun] Dolikil su eopneun geol

[Onew] Complicated girl

[Minho] Jeoldae no lan daedaphaji ma

[Jonghyun] Na gwaenchaneun namjalan geol

[Taemin] Naega michyeobeolilji molla

Kaoru let out a gas as the spot light landed on him. The rest of the host club, minus Kyouya, cheered their heads off. SHINee was smiling down at the young twin. Jonghyun and Key had their hands reached out to the boy. Kaoru toke their hands and climbed on stage. Smiling all the way.

[Key] Don't be silly girl ([minho]Silly girl)

[Onew] You're my miracle ([taemin]My miracle)

[Jonghyun] Neoman gajil su itdamyeon

Naegaen da pilyoeopneun geol

[All] Baby

Naega soomeul meomchool su oh crazy

Neomu yeppeo gyeondil su oh crazy

Neo animyeon pilyoeopda crazy

Na wae irae

Kaoru stood between Jonghyun and Key. Jonghyun was standing behind Kaoru. He had his right arm wrapped on Kaoru's small waist while his left hand held the microphone. Key stood in front of Kaoru. The younger twin wrapped his arms around Key's waist. The three began to grind as they sang the next part.

[Taemin]

We gonna go Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka [Key] So fantastic

Go Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka [Key] So elastic

[Key]

Fantastic, fantastic, fantastic, fantastic

Elastic, elastic, elastic, elastic

[Key] Ring ding dong

Ring ding dong

Ring diggi ding diggi

Ding ding ding

[Taemin] Ojak neoman deullinda

[Key] Ring ding dong

Ring ding dong

Ring diggi ding diggi

Ding ding ding

[Onew] Meorisokae oolinda

[Taemin/minho] Ring ding dong

Ring ding dong

Ring diggi ding diggi

Ding ding ding

[Key] Nae gaseumae oolinda

[Taemin] Ring ding dong

Ring ding dong

Ring diggi ding diggi

Ding ding ding

After Kaoru left the stage SHINee continued singing their amazing songs.

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

Back stage, everyone was happily waiting for the band. Except, a frowning looking Kaoru. "Hey guys!" greeted the members of SHINee. "Hey!" greeted the host club. "KAORU!" yelled an exited Taemin as he ran up to hug said boy. "Did you have fun at the show?" he asked cutely. "Of course I did!" answered Kaoru. "But your friend hadn't" pointed out Key, the Diva of the group. Everyone looked at the frowning Kyouya. "Aww what's wrong Okasa?" asked Tamaki. "Nothing!" stated the Shadow King stubbornly.

"Yeah what's wrong?" said Jonghyun. This made Kyouya's blood boil. "I had it up to here with you guys!" yelled Kyouya angrily. "Don't get me wrong, I like your music it's just you who's annoying me."Pointed the Shadow king at Jonghyun. "Me?" he asked. "What did I do?"

"I'm tired of Kaoru going gaga over you!" explained Kyouya. "Ever since that day in the bathroom he had always been MINE!" he yelled.

Everyone looked at him as if he was a cute child explaining why cookies are good for you. "You can have him." Stated Jonghyun. "What?" asked the shadow king? "Don't get me wrong. Kaoru's a great guy! But, I'm already taken." Answered Jonghyun. "By who?" asked Kyouya? "This Diva." Said Jonghyun and kissing his cheek.

"Am I really yours Senpi?" Kaoru asked. Kyouya cleared his thought as he said. "Of course you are."

Kaoru moved forward and kissed Kyouya full on the lips. The boys at the room awed at them. "Wait? What happened in the bathroom?" asked Hikaru angrily. "Uh I can explain?" Kaoru hid behind the shadow king for protection.

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

Well what do you think? I add some Jongkey into this fic. Because come on, they're SMEXY! *W*

R&R


End file.
